


Tomorrow we will be kings

by minyardt



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, my ghost boy being less of a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyardt/pseuds/minyardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audible breath left Gansey's lips, the scent of mint filling the space around them, shielding them from the rest of the world.</p><p>Noah inhaled, knowing that his lungs couldn't be filled with air anymore, yet wanting to taste the air anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow we will be kings

**Author's Note:**

> this was only made possible due to the help of the lovely [drea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist), who not only acted as the beta but also inspired me to write this at all.

Noah was as much of a boy as he wasn't. While his appearance suggested nothing but the fact that he was indeed born as a completely normal boy, his behaviour couldn't be any more contradictory. Floating through space and time, the ability to know another's thoughts, sudden diappearing and reappearing and varying strengths of solidity weren't listed as being completely normal for boys.

And yet, on a particularly hot night at Monmouth, lying on top of his cold, made bed, Noah couldn't have felt more like any other boy in Henrietta. Not because of the heat - dying had this annoying habit that rid you of any sense of warmth. All surfaces felt the same and sometimes, when Noah felt a bit more like his old self, more alive, he liked to play with the thought of going to great lengths and doing extreme things just to tingle some sort of reaction from his very dead nervous system.

Even though his body couldn't feel the heat, he knew how warm the air around him was. All day he had heard Ronan complain about the sun shining too fucking brightly and how it was, according to him, trying to scorch them alive. That is, until Adam had appeared, who had started to take his sweaty and oil stained work uniform off while explaining that he couldn't enter his room at St. Agnes without burning his lungs.

He hadn't heard Ronan complain about the heat again.

The second indication was Gansey. He was currently sitting in the middle of miniature Henrietta, placing the new model cars he bought to make it look more realistic. God knows what lengths he went to find a miniature Camaro.

While Noah wasn't able to feel anything himself, he could still very much sense everything that Gansey felt. He sensed his tired body fighting with the restlessness of his insomnia and his skin had a sticky feeling to it that made him want to tear off his clothes, just to get some kind of relief. Normally he wouldn't be affected by these things but tonight was different. Maybe it was because of the full moon or maybe the ley line was stronger than ever, but Noah felt so alive that he almost couldn't believe that he was, in fact, still dead.

Instead of lying on his bed and drowning in Gansey's feelings, he decided to take matters in his own hands. Bracing said hands on his bed, Noah pushed himself up and into a sitting position. Every second felt like a lifetime in comparison to his usual recognition of time, and slowly, he stood up and made his way to the door of his room. On the other side he could hear Gansey murmur quietly to himself - probably something about the arrangement of the cars or even more likely, about Blue. As solid as he felt in that moment, he figured that trying to fly through objects wouldn't be a wise idea, so he turned the door handle, as quietly as possible, and peeked into the wide hall of Monmouth.

The first thing he noticed was the wide expanse of the main room. The moon bathed everything in a cold white light and it seemed to reach almost every corner, somehow taking the edge of the night’s eeriness. He almost missed Gansey's figure, crouched and hidden. He looked as old as he did young sitting there in-between the buildings. The moonlight casted a shadow over his face, deepening under his eyes. An old man trapped in a young man's body.

With light steps, Noah manoeuvred through the small city, passing the school and Nino's, almost stepping on two of the new cars - one had a really pretty colour, he noticed - until he reached Gansey and plopped down beside him. He knew that Gansey must have noticed him before, as he didn't start, but let out an acknowledging hum.

Noah's skin felt warmer the closer he got to him, so he leaned against his side in hope to cool the other’s body temperature down a bit and started to card his hand through Gansey’s hair. Said boy sighed an appreciative "thank you" before dropping his head on Noah's shoulder. It was quiet for a while in which they just stared out the big windows into the night. Henrietta was a nice place when you liked to see the stars.

"I can't stop thinking about how we haven't made any progress," Gansey said, absentmindedly chewing on the mint leaf in his mouth. The sharp scent of mint that seemed to always surround him felt a little like home and made Noah scoot even closer.

"But we've already come so far," he argued, trying to sound as confident as possible.

Of course he knew what Gansey meant. They had made a lot of progress since Blue joined their little group. But since finding Gwenllian and saving Maura, the progress just seemed to have stopped completely. They were trapped, stuck with all these puzzle pieces but not knowing how to solve the puzzle. Not that Noah had been able to help, seeing as he didn't like being around Gwenllian after having been possessed by her.

"It's not enough," Gansey whispered, his voice breaking. "Maybe I was wrong. Coincidence. Nothing more."

He sounded as if he was going to start crying soon. This wasn't the Gansey he knew; the one who woke up with his whole body buzzing with the energy of his eagerness, who exclaimed strange words like "Excelsior!" all the time, who never stopped believing.

This was a Gansey that only came out at night when his insomnia hit; this was a Gansey that would never stop being haunted by his past.

The gentle motion of Noah's fingers in his soft hair stopped. Slowly, he raised his other hand and cupped Gansey's cheek with it, who lifted his head from his shoulder in response. Staring into the other boy's eyes, he muttered "You can't give up. I won't let you."

He moved his hand from his cheek to take off Gansey's glasses and placed them on the ground beside them, before resuming it’s former position. The hand that was still buried in brown hair pulled his head closer until he could gently press their foreheads together. Minty breath ghosted over his face and made him lean further into the warm, living body next to him. Softly, almost relieved, Gansey smiled. He closed his eyes and relaxed more and more into the touch, as if it was the one thing he'd always craved, but dared not to take. Another quiet "thank you" left his lips, only to glide over Noah's in the same breath.

Between them time seemed to stand still, seemed to run faster, seemed to walk backwards; seemed to not exist at all.

His Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed. "Noah, can you touch me more?" A blush seemed to spread over his cheeks, though he couldn't be sure in the darkness. Yet, he was very well aware of Gansey's heart beating in his chest. "It feels good."

The blond couldn't stop his own smile from spreading. He moved his hand to wrap around the back of Gansey's neck and leaned in. Gently, Noah placed his lips on his cheek, only to have the coldness of them mirrored on his own face. It was weirdly comforting, as it didn't feel bad at all.

An audible breath left Gansey's lips, the scent of mint filling the space around them, shielding them from the rest of the world. Noah inhaled, knowing that his lungs couldn't be filled with air anymore, yet wanting to taste the air anyway. He moved his lips, brushing over closed eyelids and long lashes, never ceasing to touch. With every kiss that he placed, he received an appreciative sigh in return. It made him think of his lips as some sort of balsam on Gansey's very old scars.

The closer he got to his lips, the unsteadier the breaths became. It wasn't long before Noah was kissing a slow line along Gansey's jaw, covering all the skin he could reach with his kisses, wanting to ignite and calm him at the same time. The fast pace of the other’s heart beating in Noah's chest made him want to ask for more, take more.

When his lips finally reached the edge of a mouth, he paused for a moment and drew back. Gansey's eyes opened the slightest bit, looking at Noah in a way that made him feel as if his body was aflame, before closing once again.

Quietly he muttered, "Please, don't stop."

Noah leaned in again, closing his eyes while doing so. Their noses bumped against each other and his hand tightened in Gansey's hair. A pair of arms came around his waist, hands gripping his shirt in anticipation. They were just a hairbreadth away from each other's lips and at this point he was almost sure that he could taste the mint on his own tongue. It was intoxicating.

And before he could think about it for too long, he closed the gap. Gansey's lips were slightly opened and so, so warm, when Noah's brushed against them. He didn't know which of them let out the appreciative hum but he also didn't care. The heat and the coolness on his mouth felt like a blessing. Their mouths moved against each other, slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Noah stroked a spot with his thumb, just under Gansey's ear, and revelled in the shivers that ran through the other boys body in response to his touch.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss, yet it held a passion neither of them had anticipated. Noah's hand tightened in the brunet’s hair and pulled him closer. The reaction was a hand gripping his own shirt strongly while another began to stroke his back.

Their lips glided over each other smoothly and when they separated for a second. Gansey let out a stuttering breath that got caught between them, warm and sweet, before chasing the kiss and joining their mouths again. A surprised moan left Noah's throat that got swallowed by Gansey. He felt how the other boy’s cheeks flushed at this, felt his body temperature rising, all mirrored on his own body. The brunet took advantage of Noah's hesitation and demanded control, sucking the blond's bottom lip into his mouth, gently pulling on it.

"Wait," Noah gasped, pulling back. When he opened his eyes, the rest of his sentence got stuck in his throat. Gansey looked absolutely captivating, with his tousled hair, swollen lips and red cheeks. He swallowed before trying again, "We should lie down, your Camaro is poking me in the ass."

Gansey let out a surprised laugh that seemed to light up his whole face and made the edges of his eyes crinkle in a way that did beautiful things to Noah's stomach. While putting on his glasses again, he stood up, pulling the blonde's hand to take him with him.

"Come on then, my dear companion, let's move this somewhere else," Gansey let out in his usual Gansey-voice. He was back to his normal self and Noah couldn't help but let out a relieved chuckle. The brunet led him to the mattress that was positioned right in the centre of the room and plopped down, pulling him down with him. The bed was soft and Noah couldn't resist the urge to bury his face in the white pillow that smelled of mint and Gansey's shampoo.

"Mhh, soft," he whispered and moved his head so that only half of his face was hidden by the fabric.

Gansey watched him with warm eyes, his glasses abandoned once again. He lifted the blanket from under them, which forced the blond to wriggle a bit, as he was lying right on top of it, before spreading it over them. A big arm encircled Noah's waist and pulled him closer to the other boy.

"Will you stay?" Gansey asked, his voice giving away his tiredness.

"For as long as you'll let me," he breathed, barely audible.

A lazy smile spread over Gansey's face, his eyes barely open. When Noah leaned in to kiss it away, his lips were still warm.

"Tomorrow you will try again; tomorrow you will be a king," he whispered against his lips before moving them up to the the brunet's now closed eyes, kissing them as softly as possible. He ended his lips' journey with a kiss on the tip of Gansey's nose and pulled away. A long, relaxed breath left the tired boy and almost unconsciously his hand searched the other boy's, joining them together on the pillow.

Their hands were clasped tight together, illuminated only by a patch of moonlight that filtered through the ceiling-high windows which made everything look soft and magical and impossible. In the quiet of the night, as Gansey's breath began to slow and even out, they weren't Gansey and Noah anymore. They were just two boys, under an endless dark sky, carrying the weight of the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://minyardt.tumblr.com/) if u want to shout at me.


End file.
